Hurts all Over
by maxximoffs
Summary: After several months of being on the run, Bucky Barnes has finally decided to settle down with a low profile. But when he runs into a curious girl, he realizes that being hidden isn't as easy as it seems. Astrelle Smith, eager to learn who the new man in town is gets thrown into a world full of Hydra agents, love, and action when she refuses to let go of her new found friendship.
1. Chapter 1

It began with rain.

As I raised my arms over my head hastily, trying to keep my dark hair from getting any more wet, I began to think of the terrible luck I had recently started to get.

Just yesterday I found myself sacked. I used to work at Kohls, and although I didn't fancy taking extra shifts, I had to for the sake of my well-being.

The day before I found myself digging through my photographs to find several pictures of my ex and my best friend. (who turned out to be in love with each other the whole time, but i'll get to that story later.)

And now I was just coming back from a miserable job interview, where I had spilled coffee all over my new dress in front of the interviewer, soaked from the pouring rain outside that was _suppose_d to be snow, trying to get my way towards the Starbucks down the block.

I wasn't much of a complainer, but when it started to get difficult I couldn't help but think about the events in New York three years ago. I told myself that even if times seemed rough, at least it wasn't as bad add an alien invasion, right?

Anyways, after my job interview I decided to take a train back home to meet with my sister. Every since our parents died during the Chitauri invasion we grew closer and tried to visit each other as much as we could.

I scurried past the road, crossing it, making sure I looked both ways. The rained barred down on my back like pebbles, when I finally realized that it wasn't just rain anymore, it was sleet.

I groaned internally, ducking down further and covering my head. I was about to take a run for it when the sleet suddenly stopped.

I stopped in mid-step and looked up. I didn't see the sky, but instead saw the bottom of a crimson umbrella.

"Alright there young lady?" I heard a voice say behind me.

As I turned around and looked up, my eyes met with a handsome young man's. His hair was cut in a disheveled way, though shortened. His cerulean eyes looked sad but friendly, but I didn't recognize him at all.

See, my father used to be mayor of the town, so as the daughter of the mayor I knew almost everyone. Hovir wasn't much of a large town so knowing most of the people down your block was not an uncommon thing.

"Oh, thank you," I said, sounding slightly exasperated, cursing at myself silently for not looking acceptable. For a complete stranger, I probably looked like a homeless person running around trying to find shelter. What was worse was that this guy was actually attractive, so meeting him again wasn't really in the question.

"Of course," he said, "Where are you off to?" He asked kindly, giving me a smile.

I opened my mouth, about to say something, but I was too busy being surprised by his kindness. Did he mean to walk me over all the way to Starbucks just because I didn't have an umbrella?

"Oh, well.. i-it's fine, you don't have to -"

"- No, I insist," he said, cutting me off, "it is sleeting, you shouldn't be out here without something to protect you with."

I grinned lopsidedly, thanking him. "I'm going by Starbucks to warm up. I have just come from out of town..."

The man nodded his head, "As did I," he said, "I'm a bit new as well."

I was standing a bit close to him, mostly because we both shared an umbrella, but I eyed his jacket sleeve, which looked like it was too small for him. I also observed how he only wore a glove on one hand.

"I've actually lived here my whole life," I said, "I'm just visiting for winter break, though. At least I can relax for another month," I told him, chuckling lightly.

As we started walking towards the coffee shop I hesitated before asking, "Would you like to join me for coffee? It's the least I can do if you mean to walk me all the way over there."

The man stared at me in an uneasy way, his brows furrowed and his mouth to a thin line. It only took me a couple of moments to realize that I just invited a complete stranger to coffee.

"Well I-I mean you don't have to -"

The man, seeing my reaction cut me off once more, shaking his head and smiling to himself. "Yes, I would love to. It's just...it's been awhile since..."

He paused, trying to find his words, "um, I mean to say, it's been awhile since I have had coffee..."

I looked at him in a confused manner, but didn't say anything after realizing that he meant to say something else, but stopped himself. Instead I beamed up at him.

"Thanks a lot for the umbrella," I said, "what did you say your name was?"

He paused again before answering, "James. But I prefer if you call me Bucky."


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't entirely sure why I had invited a complete stranger to coffee. Perhaps I wanted to seem nice, since he was walking me all the way to Starbucks, but I wasn't exactly a social person. I just assumed that we'd drink coffee, he'd leave, I'd never see him again.

That isn't exactly what happened. At all.

The sleet started growing harder - I could tell by the sound of it hitting on James' umbrella. We hurried down the dark streets, dodging civilians and trying our best to get to the Starbucks as fast as it could.

It was freezing.

I was shaking uncontrollably and was eager to just get towards Starbucks and drink nice, hot coffee. I was ready to warm off and get out of this rain.

I was just glad that the stranger - James or Bucky or whatever he wanted me to call him - offered to walk me to the shop, because I didn't think I could bear anything more. After I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, even after my parents were killed in the Chitauri invasion, I knew I had to get out of New York.

Now I was in Hovir, my hometown near Washington DC. I felt like it was a big change when I moved all the way from New York near DC, but that's what I needed. I needed a change.

I didn't realize how big of a change that I had gotten myself into.

Bucky followed my lead - he was new to Hovir which meant that he had never been there. But I lived in Hovir my whole life.

When we finally got to Starbucks I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god, I hate the cold. It was March, for Pete's Sake! Why the hell was it sleeting?

"God, it was so cold, I'm so glad we finally got here," I said chuckling as I turned around to see Bucky.

He threw me a quick smile, but didn't agree. Instead, he closed his umbrella and shoved his hands in his pockets, replying, "Can you order coffee for me? I'll pay, I just don't like going up there."

This stranger was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

Instead of making a face and asking him what he had against going up to people and asking them for food, I just replied, "It's no problem, just find a seat. Decaf or…?"

Bucky stared at me blankly. For some reason, I figured he'd never drink coffee before.

"You know what," I said, "It's all good. I'll just get what I usually do. Just find a seat," I threw a smile at him. He handed me ten bucks and I made my way towards the line.

After finally receiving the coffee which was promised to me ten minutes before I ordered it, I let out a huff and searched for Bucky in the crowd of the Starbuck shop. There were a lot of people there, which surprised me because it was sleeting like crazy outside. Why did everyone all of a sudden decide to run by and get some coffee instead of making their way home?

I slipped into the seat in front of Bucky, sliding over the coffee towards him. "Thanks," he said, instantly taking a sip.

His eyebrows raised and he almost dropped the coffee, biting his tongue and making a pained expression. I laughed, saying, "It's going to be hot! You've got to wait a couple of minutes to let it cool down."

Bucky, a pained expression still on his face stuck his tongue out and chuckled, but immediately put it back in his mouth, looking shocked.

I wanted to say something, like why he all of a sudden stopped chuckling but then his grimaced and said, "you haven't given me your name."

I was a bit embarrassed for getting a stranger to pay for my coffee without even giving a name, so I replied, "Astrelle."

I hated my name. I'd always be called an ashtray or an ass - tray, whichever one humored my classmates more. But the teasing would stop once I threatened to tell the principal - I was the mayor's daughter which meant that if they mess with me, they mess with my father.

I didn't like pushing people away, but I had a natural tendency to do so. My ex was obviously pushed away, right? I shook my head, I didn't want to think of that right now. I moved all the way towards DC, back to my home, just so I could get away with everything. I had to get some air, and that's why I was here.

"Right, so Bucky… What makes you come to Hovir?" I asked him, suddenly way more interested in other people's problems. Bucky was fiddling with his coffee cup, and telling by the clothes he wore, I assumed he was out of town. He wasn't homeless, though. How would he have that umbrella? And I knew for a fact that even though his hair was cut uneven that he must have gotten in cut. Probably by a cheap place, but cutting your hair from the back of your head was a lot harder than you'd imagine.

Bucky's eyes met with mine and the edges of his lips turned up a bit, "I'm out of town. Trying to get away from...friends and family. I felt like I needed a fresh start," he said.

I grinned, "me too!" I replied, "It's not really fresh, though. This is actually my first time in two years coming back to my hometown. I was in New York, even during the invasion," _and that's when I lost my parents._

I stopped talking then and bit my tongue. I didn't want to go off about all my problems in front of a total stranger who probably didn't even care. I finally put my coffee cup to my mouth, and Bucky followed. Where was this guy from, anyways?

So I asked him.

"Where are you from?"

"Russia," he replied instantly. He seemed to be as surprised as I was because of how quickly replied.

He didn't look Russian at all. There was no hint of an accent, but I didn't want to say anything so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I've heard - "

I was interrupted when I heard a loud noise from outside. Suddenly, the whole entire room grew silent and Bucky raised his head in alarm. He looked frightened.

The window to my left was suddenly covered in dirt, loud explosions erupting from my left. My eyes widened in surprise and Bucky took me by my arm, both of us ducking our heads and sliding underneath the table.

"What is going on?!" I exclaimed in horror, my heart beating faster than a cheetah's legs. I saw Bucky muttering something under his breath, but I couldn't make it.

After a couple of other explosions, Bucky exclaimed, "Stay here, I'm going to check what's going on," he said.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him by putting a hand on his arm. He threw me a concerned look, his head still ducked down, but I shook my head and let him go.

I didn't want him to go. I was scared.

I watched as Bucky charged through the coffee shop, the room shaking from the bombs. He kept his head ducked down, making his way towards the entrance.

Before he could reach to turn it, the door burst open and Bucky flew back off his feet. I peeked through from underneath the table and Bucky looked back to check on me, the concern on his face before still there.

Three men dressed in all black who held large guns in their hands started to cover the coffee shop. "Everybody down!" One exclaimed.

My breathing started accelerating. I backed up to the wall, still underneath the table. What the hell was happening?!

"The Winter Soldier," one of them sneered, "We've finally found you."

It didn't take me too long to figure out that they were talking to Bucky, because they pointed their guns straight at him.

"You don't have to do this in front of everyone," he spat at them, "Let's just get out of here, okay? Not in front of everyone."

It was like they couldn't hear a thing that he said. Ignoring his plea, the men leaned down to shoot, but then Bucky, rolled to his left, kicking one of them at their leg the same time.

He pushed himself up quickly, dodging the bullets and going for the entrance. The three men, one still on the ground, shouted something in a different language and started to run after him, but stopped when Bucky threw a look at me.

"Run! Get out of here!" He exclaimed when we made eye contact.

I hesitated, which was a mistake, because one of the three men looked over towards me while Bucky continued to run towards the entrance.

"Get the girl!" He urged, running towards me.

My heart leapt to my throat and I scurried out underneath the table, letting my legs run towards the back door. The only thing that kept going through my mind was, _shitshitshitshit_

I didn't dare to look back to see if Bucky got away as adrenaline kept pumping through my veins, my heart beating and my paranoia sending me flashes of my chaser.

I tried to tugged open the exit, but it wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

My blood froze when I felt someone's arm wrap around my throat, tugging at me and the next thing I remember was blacking out after that.

**Hey guuuyss reviewing would be a great idea! If you like it, I mean. This was a pretty sucky chapter and my writing was not on point but I'm sort of excited to write this story so can you guys at least pretend like you like it? :) **

**Please leave your thoughts by reviewing. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a migraine.

It took me a couple of moments to figure out my surroundings, but when I did I was frightened.

I had began to wonder why I even invited that stranger to a cup of coffee without thinking twice. I didn't want him there, he didn't want to be there, but on the bright side, he was gorgeous. Even with an uneven haircut and under eye circles.

But when I woke up, I had no idea where I was.

I was strapped down in a chair, my arms tied tightly and my legs stuck onto the legs of the chair. I groaned, pulling at the ropes to let myself free.

I was in a darkly lit room, so I couldn't really see anything that was in front of me, which was scary. I assumed that I was here because of the three men that were after Bucky.

It was kind of funny, the stranger that I had met had the same name as Captain America's best friend. But he was dead, we all knew that.

I shoved my thoughts aside, realizing that thinking about Captain America's dead friend wasn't going to help me get out of the ropes and continued tugging at them.

Suddenly, the door opened, making the dimly lit room… well, not dimly lit. The light shined through the doors and I had to squint my eyes to see who was standing there.

There stood a tall, dark man with a mustache almost as long as my arm. He was staring down at me like I did a really bad thing and tried to hide it, but he honestly looked like he was trying too hard to be intimidating. He kind of reminded me of my middle school gym teacher.

"Astrelle Smith. 22 years old, lived in New York for most of her life and studied at the Art Institute. Why did you come back to DC?" he questioned.

"You know, I'd love to tell you, but I'd honestly feel waaay more comfortable if I wasn't tied up."

"What connections do you have with the Winter Soldier? Are you two close? How long have you known him?" He continued his interrogation, but I still had no idea what he was even talking about.

"You know, I feel like I've heard the name Winter Soldier before but I really can't remember where it's from. Either way, I still have no idea what you're talking about. So can you pleeeease let me out now?"

the man stared at me.

"Okay, if this is about that one hot guy who gave me his umbrella or whatever, I'm sorry but I don't know him. He was just being nice so I asked him for a cup of coffee. If this is what happens when you're nice… then I'll just stop, Jesus. Can I please go now?"

The man didn't reply but instead fiddled with something in his pocket and turned back around to leave.

"Wait! Okay, i'll tell you what you want to know! Please, just let me go. I hate dark places, you never know what can happen!"

The man completely ignored me, (I don't blame him) and shut the door behind him. I groaned even louder.

There had to be a way out. Who were these people anyways? They were attacking me, so they were probably using me for leverage. I took a wild guess and assumed that they were going to tell Bucky where I was - unless they already had him.

I didn't get to see what happened to him when I took a run for it in Starbucks, but why would they keep me if they truly needed Bucky? That didn't make sense. So I came to the conclusion that they didn't have him, and were using me for bait.

It was a trap.

I cursed at myself for getting into this, and started moving and trying to get out of the ropes. Trying to escape from being tied up in a chair was waaay harder than I thought it really was.

I tugged at my hands, wiggling my wrists to try and get them through the rope that kept my arms down. I tucked in my thumbs and slid my wrists towards me, feeling my palm getting through the ropes.

I smiled and sighed in relief. It was working… sort of. It was just going to take me longer than I thought.

So I sat there for a couple of more hours, trying to get my limbs free from the ropes, but I didn't get any further. Whoever tied me up knew how to do it.

Other men dressed in all black would visit me every other hour, but I soon lost track of time when I went to sleep.

Things started to get a little hectic when the same man who visited me before walked in with a camera.

"Oh geez," I breathed, "What are you going to make me say. Pleease don't let it be some sort of commercial."

The man glared at me and set the camera down. He hunched over and began talking, his thick Russian accent saying, "We must contact the Winter Soldier. You need to tell him to come here." he said.

"Why would I do that?" I exclaimed, "I'm not a dumbass, I know this is obviously a trap."

The man took out a knife and with no hesitation, he slashed it across my face.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, and right when I did so, he pointed at the camera. I didn't realize that he had already started recording.

"I'm going to kill you," he told me, and he gave me the dirtiest glare. "None of us need you. You are just a pathetic piece of garbage that is taking up a room in our facility."

That's what my landlord always used to say to me, I was about to say, but argued against it.

"Look into the camera."

I did as he said.

He took the knife and set it beside my neck, and I gulped.

"I will kill the girl unless you turn yourself in. You have 48 hours."

With that, the man set the knife aside and closed the camera, packing it back up and leaving without another look back.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I had to get out of here. He was going to kill me if Bucky didn't come, and I assumed that he wasn't since we didn't know each other that much.

Then I turned my head to see the knife that the man left behind him. He had set it aside, and i assumed that he forgot about it.

This was my one chance.

I scooted my chair to the right, closer to the knife and leaned as right as I could.

My chair fell with a loud _thud _and I reached for the knife, not caring whether it hurt me or not.

Within a couple of minutes, I managed to get both of my hands free, and I untied my legs.

I kept the knife hidden under my shirt and made my way towards the door.

If I got caught now, there was no turning back.


	4. Chapter 4

I sneaked around the hall - there were no guards there but I had to stay cautious. I started to wonder whether Bucky was really going to come or not, and had this paranoia that I started to consider going back into the room and tying myself up again.

But I did come this far.

the hall was long, there were no other doors that were in my sight so I instinctively turned right. I had to start somewhere.

I traveled along the hall, which was brighter than the room. I knew that I'd stand out because everyone else that ever visited me was wearing black, and my outfit wasn't entirely all black. I was just thankful that they didn't undress me or anything, because that would have been a little weird.

I continued down the hall when I finally found an opening. There were two halls, the second one was more dimly lit like the room that I was being held captive in, and the other was the same as I was in. I decided to go with the dimly lit one.

I stood cautious of my surroundings as I turned left towards the darker hall, the knife still hidden underneath my shirt. I couldn't believe that I had managed to escape.

I started to hear footsteps from ahead, so I ducked down and kept towards the wall, hoping that the light would somehow hide me.

As they grew closer I could hear a midst of their conversation and my heart started beating rapidly. I continued down the hall either way, though, until I felt something.

It was a doorknob.

I quickly turned it without thinking and slipped into the room unnoticed.

The room itself was dark, so I assumed no one was inside. I crept in deeper, flailing my arms in front of me so I wouldn't knock into anything. I was really wishing at this point that I knew some self defense.

I searched for a light by placing my hands on the wall, and eventually found one. I debated whether or not opening it was a good idea, but then just shrugged my thought aside and flipped the light on.

The room looked like a warehouse. There were boxes stacked up everywhere, rows and columns of just… boxes. The light wasn't too strong, so I didn't think anyone in the hall would have noticed.

I decided that I wanted to wait a while before continuing down the hall so I ventured into the room a bit more. I played with some of the boxes, trying to get the open, and I eventually got one.

Jackpot.

Inside the box was a suit that looked very similar to what the guards wore. I smiled to myself and hurriedly changed my clothes, replacing my own clothes and putting them in the box.

Now I couldn't get caught.

I searched around the room some more to search for some kind of weapon, but I couldn't find one. I decided that looking like the enemy was enough to get me out of the facility.

I took some other boxes out and put mine in their place, then covered the open box with the closed ones so no one would suspect anything. Not unless they went through all of them.

I jogged towards the exit of the room and closed the lights, leaving the room and entering the dimly lit hall again.

The suit that looked like everyone else's was surprisingly tight, but it was better than not fitting at all. All I had to do was to figure out a way out.

I started down the hall once more, passing several guards and going unnoticed. This was perfect.

I continued down, hoping that the way I was going was the right way, when I came to a dead end. Damn.

I was about to turn around when I saw an opened door. I still needed weapons, so I decided to pop my head in to see what was inside.

It wasn't what I expected.

There say Bucky, his head hung low, strapped down onto a chair. He was shirtless, but what scared me the most was his arm.

He didn't have one.

My heart started to pound and I bit my lip - they cut his arm off!

I staggered in and went towards him, leaning down and raising his head up. His eyes were closed, but he still looked like he was in pain.

"Hey! Hey, wake up," I whispered, slapping him.

The chair he was sitting in had strapped him down tight, so I knew I'd have to figure out a way to unlock him.

As I started searching, Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he gave me a confused look. "I was searching for you," he said, "I guess they got me.. How'd you escape?" He asked.

I smiled at him, but continued searching. "I'll explain it all later, we've got to get you out of here. I hate to say this, but they cut your arm off."

Bucky sighed like he wasn't surprised and replied, "don't worry, my arm's been like that. That's no surprise to me."

I sent him a concerned look, but decided this was not the time.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was wide opened because I didn't shut it, so I slowly turned around.

"Good morning, sir," I said when my eyes met with a dark-coloured dressed man. Typical.

"Morning?" he asked, "It's nearly midnight. What are you doing, agent?" He inquired.

I kept my breathing regular, "Nearly midnight? Wow, I must have lost track of time. I was just checking up on the prisoner. You know, him," I said, motioning my finger towards Bucky. He played with my act and sent both the man and I dark glares.

The man chuckled, "Him? He isn't our prisoner. He's just another agent, you should know this..agent ah…"

"Smith, sir." I said, and I wasn't lying. My full name was Astrelle Smith. Which was easy.

"Right then, agent Smith. You must be a level 1 or 2 of Hydra… who let you in?"

"The door was open, sir," I replied calmly.

He nodded his head and stared at the ground. "Well, it's fine now, Agent Smith. You're dismissed. I can take care of him now."

I nodded and started to walk past the man, throwing Bucky a concerned look. He just gave me a look back, one that read 'I really don't want to be here, but free yourself.'

We both knew that that wasn't going to happen. I didn't know the way out, and I was most likely to be caught. I decided to wait a little bit for the man to leave so I could go back to figuring out how to set him free.

And I didn't want to walk out on him now. Besides, he was the one who went after me when they sent the video to him.

Before I left from the door frame, I stopped and asked, "Sir, what are you going to do with him?" In a quiet voice.

The man leaned back and gave me a ghastly smile, "Well, we're going to wash him. He'll forget everything."

Oh.. _no. _


End file.
